Fleeting Peace
by Dragon's Clan
Summary: The sequel of Fatal Determination, and the beginning of Remember. The Earth and Humanity thrives, but survivors are licking their wounds, searching for people they know very well in the desolate land of Tokyo, its just the calm before the storm. Full summary can be found in the story.


_**Fleeting Peace**_

**Fandom:** X/1999 x Spirited Away

**Fandom Belongs to:** X/1999 belongs to Clamp, Spirited Away belongs to Hayao Miyazaki.

**Rated:** T and if it goes to M, the scenes will be posted on livejournal...hopefully or if I given a thought to make one.

**Genre:** Perhaps every bit of genre, but mostly drama, angst, tragedy, horror and a little bit of crime I guess. Never Sci-fy or Western.

_Summary: _The sequel to _Fatal Determination/Determination Strive_, and the prequel to _Remember_. The Earth and Humanity thrives, but survivors are licking their wounds, searching for people they know very well in the desolate land of Tokyo, knowing very well that there is a slim possibility of them surviving. Body counts risen, numbers of missing people is slowly escalating. Little by little, that hope dies; the aftershock becomes the storm before the calm.

**Note:** I don't own X/1999, it belongs to CLAMP. Also, since the earlier post of this on livejournal, I sort of edit it a bit and post it here.

* * *

_**Continued From Fatal Determination/Determination Strive**_

_Ruins_

Physically, pain was a constant reminder. He couldn't speak with the liquid filling up in his mouth and his lung and drowning him. He opened his eyes blearily, wondering if he was hallucinating if he is seeing two figures above him.

"…possible…still…alive?" Hands are touching his throat.

_Huh?_ His mind supplied sleepily.

"…can't…bring…?" Arms slid carefully around and started lifting him.

_Leave me alone. _His thought and plea was left unnoticed, his head resting on one of the figure's chest.

"…fault…perfect…he…him." His eyes finally close once again, resting.

_Fūma._

**Sun: Prologue**

Sirens of red and white vehicles are screeching, blue and white are raced to the scene to try and prevent more casualties. People with yellow hats frantically search for survivors, grimacing when nothing has been found or that it was too late to save and bring someone to medical treatment.

"Sad, isn't?" Crimson eyes look at the corner of their eyes before snapping back at the scene before him, blue eyes looking ahead and shoulder length red hair tousling in the wind. The surveyor with the crimson eyes frowned, his raven hair tied up in a short ponytail.

"We have to keep searching." The raven hair said before looking away from the scene and began to walk away.

"And what then, Matsuda-san?" Matsuda didn't look back nor did he reply as he kept on walking, ignoring the commotion and the long forgotten urge to help. He silently snorted at that, but frowned when he picked up a faint aura, flickering out and in like a dying candlelight. Choosing to ignore his companion's words, he make quick strides towards a spot a few meters away from Tokyo Tower, and he absently wondered as to why it is still standing during the recent 9.0 earthquake. Finally getting closer, and taking no heed to another pair of rushing footsteps, he began to pull the rubble and debris. His companion began to help as well, not caring it'll dirty the black jeans or the red shirts they wore. They dig, and kept on digging until they came upon a face.

Dark brown hair, dazed light violet eyes, pretty boy looks. Recognizing that the aura belongs to this person, Matsuda ignored his companion's stunned face and sharp gasp, and lightly touched the back of his hand against the teenager's neck. He looked for a pulse, and he felt it, it was faint but still full alive, and Matsuda smiled grimly. This boy is perfect. Without remorse he pulled what looks to be a sword out of the teenager's body, and he wasn't surprised to hear a slight hitch of gasp. Once it was out, he could barely repress the shock as the sword pulsed and burned in hand, forcing him to let go. The sword shattered like glass, and the fragments hovered before sinking into the ground. Matsuda and his companion looked at the ground for a moment, before looking at Matsuda's hand and found no burns.

"What do you think that's about?" Matsuda's companion whispered, but Matsuda hardly cared as he looked at the ground for a moment before looking at the teenager with a pensive face. His decision has been made in what to do with this adolescent boy.

"In all this rubble, how is it possible still to be alive?" His companion asked, Matsuda didn't answered but merely scoops the teen up in his arms, careful not further damage any internal injuries the teen may have on him.

"Y-you aren't thinking of...We can't bring him!" His partner stutters in protest. They were supposed to find unmarked, unmarred, and missed people that will not be missed. Preferably random strangers with very little history and barely connections, the teen in Matsuda's arms screamed that he has already been marked.

"Tell me why we can't possibly bring him, Lee?" Matsuda looked over his shoulder and sneered at Lee mockingly. His crimson eyes narrowed at him, daring to protest against his decision.

"Hikaeme-sama will not approve." Lee didn't know it was a low blow, nor did he knew that the anger stirred within his companion ignite by that name.

"I don't give a damn of what he thinks!" Lee was stunned as Matsuda snapped at him, glaring and seething at him for a few minutes before staring at the ground.

"Matsuda-?"

"Don't you understand?! It's my fault, I let _her_ die! It's my fault that I introduce _Hikaeme-sama_" Lee flinched when Matsuda sneered at the name. "to _Nozomi_! This boy is perfect, _he _will not take _his_ eyes off of him!" Unnoticed to the both of them, the teen in Matsuda's arms, his eyes begin to drift shut closed and fallen into the comforting darkness and unintentionally listened to their conversation. Matsuda ignored Lee's silent fuming, stared down and frowned with at the unconscious and dying teen in his arms.

_This one will not be missed._ The three vanished, jumped towards the out skirts of the city and into the trees. A few moments later, a group of people appeared on the spot where the three were. They tensed at feeling remnants of auras, one they clearly recognized while the others weren't. However that wasn't the important as they felt dread at stepping on the scene. The Black King's lay limped, impaled with the White King's sword, and smiling in peace. The White King's body..._disappeared_.

The three that left, had no idea as to the situation that was in the city, nor did they see a pair of green eyes narrow at the three and following their every move before blinking out of existent.

* * *

Black King & White King - I should've posted this on the prequel, oh well it's either be sooner or later anyways. On a chessboard, there are two colors on which a player can choose from. One is white, the other is black. According to the rules, the player, who chose to play white, will have to make the move first. The player, who chose black, will make a move after. I refer to Kamui as the White King and Fuma as the Black King, because in my logic, X/1999 reminds me of one big chess game.

As for the mysterious characters that appear on this chap is mostly my OOCS, especially with Matsuda, Lee and the mystery character at the end.

Read and review...


End file.
